Jackson Buchanan
“She was beautiful, but not like those girls in the magazines. She was beautiful, for the way she thought. She was beautiful, for the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about something she loved. She was beautiful, for her ability to make other people smile, even if she was sad. No, she wasn't beautiful for something as temporary as her looks. She was beautiful, deep down to her soul. She is beautiful.” - Jackson on how much he think his wife Asher is beautiful Jackson "Jack" Francis Anthony Buchanan is the son of Zelda Sayre and Francis Scott Buchanan, and the older brother to Frances Minevra Clothilde, Rosebella Gloria Marjorie, and Ross Alexander Scott. Jack is married to Asher Moreno De La Torre the two don't really love each other but care deeply for one another, as he buy's her a lot a jewelry and loves there children very much. The two due have a child together and daughter named Rosabella Zelda Frances Jacqueline. Background Early Life Appearance Personality His wife Asher and his friend Nick views Jackson as a deeply flawed man, dishonest and vulgar, whose extraordinary optimism and power to transform his dreams into reality make him “great” nonetheless. Which caused his wife to fall for him and make a life with him and how Nick was able to bloom as a writer from his encouragement and a loan. Initially presents as the aloof, enigmatic host of the unbelievably opulent parties thrown every week at his mansion. He appears surrounded by spectacular luxury, courted by powerful men and beautiful women. He is the subject of a whirlwind of gossip throughout New York and is already a kind of legendary celebrity. Jackson has an extraordinary ability to transform his hopes and dreams into reality; at the beginning of the novel, he appears to the reader just as he desires to appear to the world. Possessions * [[Buchanan Family Ring|'Buchanan Family Ring']]: Despite his father being a writer from a poor background, his family had a family ring made from pure silver with a 'B' stamped into it and vines detailed around the 'B'. When he died, his widow kept it for there daughter Rose when she becomes older. * Jackson's Ring: His personal ring, he got made for himself when Don left his inheritance for him. It is a sapphire wrapped in a copper and silver setting. When he passed away it was gifted to his step-son Julian whom he loved a lot. Relationships Asher Moreno De La Torre Lovers Family Friends Enemies Trivia * He was inspired by Jay Gatsby from The Great Gatsby * In his Gothic mansion in West Egg, he is famous for the lavish parties he throws every Saturday night, but no one knows where he comes from, what he does, or how he made his fortune. ** His fortune is a mixer of family inheritance from his mother's side of the family, war glory, and bootlegging * He attended St. Olaf College but dropped out a few weeks into his first semester because he hated supporting himself by working as a janitor. ** During the war he went to Oxford * Jackson reached the rank of Major in the U.S. 16th Infantry Regiment, and was decorated for valor for his participation in the Marne and the Argonne. * His mentor was Don Cooper, a copper tycoon who then invited him to join his ten-year yacht trek from Girl Bay. He was also the one who inherited his fortune when Don passed away. * His second mentor was Wolfgang Velvel Zilberschlag, a Jewish mobster who helped him become a bootlegger. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Buchanan Family Category:United States of the Lady Carolina's Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans